burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Vehicle infobox
Template Ok. I think this template is pretty much perfect. I added «»'s to the top to cycle through the cars in garage order (requires next= and previous= in the template). I need to go back through and setup auto-categories on other stats for games other than Paradise. Unfortunately, I don't have any of the other games, and I don't want to categorize stats that we made up (like weight) So can someone tell me all the vehicle stats for each game? :Burnout Legends vehicles have no stats. Burnout 3 vehicles have speed and weight. Burnout Revenge vehicles have Crash Breaker, Boost Speed, and Weight. Those are the Burnout games I have ::Awesome. Thanks. As far as the <>'s if you want to help with the 'garage order' as well, you can. (I will be working on that over the next couple of days) Make sure you do it only if you have all 87 vehicles =p and do it in ONLINE mode as it will show all cars. I will get cracking on the auto-cats of Weight and Crash Breaker (I think those were the only two you listed that aren't setup already. Points Mainly cars across many Burnout games have a very messed up infobox. If the car supposedly has no boost, the info box will add a lot of UN-uploaded image links. Its a big mess to say the least. As an idea, All cars from Burnout 1&2 use Speed Boost, so they can get those kind of Points, without saying Speed Boost. For the B3 cars, they get their own custom info box points due to a custom style of boost. Use the Euro Circuit Racer as a guide. :I appreciate you trying to help, but next time can you just point out the fact? It was a slight oversight on my part, and it would have took a few seconds to fix. If you notice any more problems, please post them right away, I check here everyday, sometimes several times a day and can handle problems immediately. I haven't deleted the slight blue hue stat image, if you want those used for B3 only and a different color for Dominator/Revenge, please discuss it here, and I can easily add it to the template. ::Ok, we currently have for speed, for aggression, for stunt, for no boost, and for locked boost type. I am not sure if that's the color of the Locked circles in the game or not. If someone can upload a clear image of the Extreme Hotrod, I can change the color to reflect. Crashbroke brought up a point about having different colors for other games as well, and since they don't use this format, I would like collaboration on what colors we would like. It seems Burnout 1 didn't have stats, but from 2 on, they did. So we can come up with colors for 2, 3, Revenge, Dominator, and Legends. Please, I'd like to hear opinions here. In my mind, Burnout 3 and Revenge could use the same points, due to the fact that both boost types in each game are the exact same. Burnout 2 could use a orange point due to using the same boost type as Speed boost type but when the bar is full, is orange with bits of yellow. Should the Hawker Mech's points be a circle with strip of yellow, red, and green? :I'd like to see what color it is in the game, but I could come up with a triple sliced pie circle with all three colors if that's the case, or wait until it's released and see what the game uses. ::I think Burnout 1&2 should use speed boost dots and 3&Revenge should use aggression dots. Adding more colors would make it more confusing than it has to be. As for the Boost Specials dots, I don't have the pack, so I wouldn't know. :::As I own all of the console Burnout games (and the PSP ones), I can help shed some light. First off, in Burnout 1 the speeds aren't even listed, rather a car is ranked as being Easy, Medium or Hard to drive. In B1's case, a Top Speed and Top Speed while Boosting listing would seem most appropriate to me. In Burnout 2 it's actually a white meter as opposed to increments like in Burnout 3 and Paradise, which would make it harder to measure, but maybe using square-shaped units? (unused areas of the stat bar are aqua blue, btw) The proposed B3 color is good because that color happens to match the 'unit' color used in the game itself. If there's any way to make them the tall dashes like in that game that'd be slick. :::Revenge, however, is much like the original in that the cars are ranked by Top Speed rather than incremental stats, however Crashbreaker and Weight could be units, as Crashbreaker Maxes at 10 and there are five weights: Super Light, Light, Medium, Heavy and Super Heavy. Dominator doesn't list ANY stats, and while all cars of a particular class drive at the same speed, their Handling is unique to each car, so that could possibly be listed. Burnout Legends, like Dominator, doesn't list stats, so all cars there also travel at about the same speed, and also like Dominator, they also all Handle differently. For Boostless Burnout Paradise vehicles, I think a more immediately obvious grey color should be used for the dots. :::Another aspect would be a listing of color choices (or the three Finish choices in Paradise's case), so what I propose is that each game get it's own vehicle Infobox with the necessary information for the vehicles in that game, like this: Burnout 1 Image: image of vehicle here Top Speed: XXmph Top Boosting Speed: XXXmph Colors: of colours here Burnout 2 Image: image of vehicle here Acceleration: White Blocks/Aqua Blocks Control: WB/AB Top Speed: WB/AB Colors: of colors here Burnout 3 Image: image of vehicle here Top Speed: Aqua Dashes/Black Dashes Handling: AD/BD Colors: of colors here Burnout Revenge Image: image of vehicle here Crashbreaker Level: Orange Dots/Blank Dots Weight: weight name here Top Speed: XXXmph Colors: of colors here Burnout Legends Image: image of vehicle here Colors: of colors here Burnout Dominator Image: image of vehicle here Colors: of colors here Burnout Paradise Image: image of vehicle here Speed: Boost Type Circle/Blank Circle Boost: BTC/BC Strength: BTC/BC Finishes: of finish colors here :::Well that didn't show up well, but you should get what I mean. I didn't list game because that's a bit obvious for each Infobox were they to be used. KBABZ 22:03, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I can do all that with one infobox. Just makes it simpler in my opinion. As far as these dashes and bars... can you show me a screenshot of what you are talking about? If so, I can implement it in the infobox for that specific game. As I only own Paradise, I am not much help in the other games of the series, but if you can help me out, I will make sure the infoboxes look top notch. :::::The link here is of a Heavyweight (Crash) vehicle in Burnout 3, with the stats in the bottom right corner: http://xboxmedia.ign.com/xbox/image/article/538/538213/burnout-3-feature-475-20040813055212322.jpg KBABZ 22:35, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thank you. I can work with this. Do they all use the same color? Colors Okay, here's my idea for boost colors: B1/2: Gold-ish B3/R/L: Dark blue (Locked is light, so this is dark) BD: Orange Yoyo805 00:46, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :I know, why don't we have orange for all the others? That way it'll fit the colors of this site and won't get mixed up with Burnout Paradise boost types. As for BP boost types we need a multi-colored one for the switchable boost on the Hawker Mech. Thanks, ::What's the color icon for the Mech in the game? Can anyone tell/show me? :::It appears to be Stunt-colored in the Junkyard, and the Extreme Hotrod is regular blue. Yoyo805 01:51, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Can you view them in the junkyard like you were able to view the legendary ones even thought you don't have them? If so, I may have to hook the PS3 back up soon to check unless someone can post a screenshot of both of them in the Junkyard before then. :::::To be honest, I only saw them on Operation Burnout... unfortunately, they won't show up until tomorrow. Yoyo805 19:14, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Top Speed Instead of estimated, should it say formulated? I think it sounds better. :"190 mph approx." imo sounds more scientific ::Works for me. 88 Special Hover Speed :I added this to the infobox, but perhaps it may not be useful/fit everything else/look right. Thoughts. (Rappy, Im looking your way) ::Something was messed up, there are two Top Cruising Speed boxes instead of one. It should be like this: *Top Cruising Speed *Top Boosting Speed *Top Cruising Speed (Hovering) *Top Boosting Speed (Hovering) :I thought I fixed that ::Afraid not, I still see it. :::Yeah, me too. You fix it if you wanna, I don't want to try and then give you loads of edit conflicts, like I'm having on this talk page, lol ::::I guess Rappy is braving all dangers to get it fixed. :::::Rappy has fixed it (kind of). Personally I like how it looks now, and if I knew how to fix the vehicle infobox, I would have done the same thing. ::::::*smile* Templates are my expertise... Any other changes you can think of at this point? (other than the box at the bottom... that's my next project) :::::::I agree. I like making nav boxes even if they're not used Looking at a lot of the See Also sections on some pages, I am more apt to come up with nav boxes for packs with a small number of vehicles. I notice that on the Legendary cars, they link to all the others in the pack. I propose we make a nav box for small packs like that. Obviously the Cops and Robbers pack would be HUGE and I don't see the need for that. In fact, I need to get in touch with Wikia and find out about getting collapsible tables here, as that will help out a LOT with some new ideas that I have had. :I think that would be a good idea Rappy. The new Toy Legendary articles are the best examples of pages that need a nav box. Now back to the cruising speeds for a quick moment. I think that I understand why Top Cruising Speed doesn't say Top Boosting Speed, it's because Bikes and Cars share the same template. Unless a separate can be made for bikes, it has to stay that way. ::Err, no, that shouldn't be a problem at all, show me a page where it's messed up please, and I will fix it. :::Ive fixed it ::::O.o, for some reason I'm seeing all Paradise vehicle pages like this. I guess I'll give the 88 Special article as an example. :::::Okay, I see that it has just been fixed. ::::: Hmm, I am not seeing that at all. The top one says Top Cruising Speed and the bottom says Top Boosting Speed. Sometimes, you can try to force a purge to force the wiki to update it. click here and tell me if that helps. ::::::What does do? :::::::States that there was an edit conflict when you tried to save your edit. As far as the Boosting problem, apparently I overlooked it when merging Smudger's edits with mine. So it wasn't a problem with a purge at all. o.0 Sorry about that =) Dredging this up OK. Seems I forgot about a few of the discussions here about the template. I will put this on my list of what to work on this weekend. Can we get together and get a final rundown of how things should look? Colors up top were debatable. I have no problem making Burnout 3 use bars instead of circles... or any of the other games in that aspect. Some games use actual numbers instead of a 1-10 symbol, and this needs to be worked into the infobox. The problem is, I don't own any of the former games so I would need help on what each needs to look like. If KBABZ info up top is correct. I should be able to work with this with no problem. Also, auto-categories need to be put into place. Type is already in effect for Burnout Bikes (to change the Boosting to Leaning), I can easily expand that to ALL vehicles in Burnout. Removing the redundant carbon = yes and changing that to type = carbon and expanding type to work with PCPD cars (type = cop), Burning Route vehicles (type = route?), Island cars, Legendary, etc. Using type, I can auto-categorize all Paradise vehicles from just the infobox. I know that the auto-categories for some of the older games don't work, or are not in effect at all. I want to get this fixed. If any one notices any categories that we need, that aren't already in place (vehicle speeds, weights, etc), leave them here and a link to a page that would need it please. If there is no discussion about the colors up top, that's what I will be moving forward with instead of the stat-none image for older games... and bars for Burnout 3. Also, anything else I didn't touch on that should be discussed, please do so here. I will try to put up some pages in my sandbox for review before putting this in place (target time is Monday). :It all sounds good to me. ::I was looking at the Hunter Oval Champ 69 and I noticed that there isn't a "Original" category, I think you would have noticed it when the page's infobox was changed but I was wondering if it will be added or left out :::You are absolutely right. I am not sure of what icon we'd use for the original. Also, what do we do about Legendary cars? Still link them to all other vehicles? What about the "Burning Route Star" for the original? :A few ideas for Original, Carbon & Liverie Carbon - Original - Livery - ::Saw the uploads... already on it. :::Should be working... give it a try. They are, 2 more images I forgot about. Diamond Sponsor - note there is a sponsor code on this one :::Those are some really nice tabs. Also, I was wondering why Vehicles by (Manufacturer) is still needed in the See Also section of a vehicle page when the manufacturer has already been merged with the vehicle infobox. ::::'The same reason the other car versions are in the see also when they're also in the infobox. Babadingldoo 20:02, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm in the mindset to remove them all if they are in the infobox. What's your guys opinion? ::::::'Also, the same reason why on a Burning Route page, the original and BR car are in the See Also section when they're already in the infobox. Babadingldoo 20:26, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::You know, there is only a few pages showcasing this new infobox. The entire thing isn't set in stone, which is why I am asking for opinions. You're same reason crap isn't helping. I am asking for opinions, not sarcasm. ::::::::'I'm not trying to be sarcastic. It seems like at this wiki, links in the infobox don't count for links in the article, so they have repeate links in the See Also section. Babadingldoo 20:38, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Obviously, you haven't read the rest of this discussion. This is the whole reason for the new infobox; to kill the huge See Also sections of pages. :I think once it ''is completely set in stone, the See Also manufacturer link should be removed. People should have enough sense to click the infobox link. ::I like it, Well I would I suggested it but it does keep the "See Also" section thin or in some cases removed. There are only 2 things with it I think need addressing. 1) Carson GT Concept 2) Sometimes when I add a few variants, it seems to leave a gap between some of them but not all the time (or is that just my editing?) :::'''Now that we have a button for cars with livaries, do we need the (L) next to the car's name in the infobox? Babadingldoo 23:39, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I thought you would like some continuity Also if you keep to this "Burnout Paradise" on top, that also means if you spread these images to other Burnouts you could have "Burnout Revenge - Factory" or "Burnout 3 - Dominator Class". At least it would keep the games separate and show that recurring cars (Opus and Lowrider) are from different games. :I like it. The other image stuck out like a sore thumb. I don't care for the original and carbon icons you are using. I would prefer if the original one had the Burning Route star icon instead. GT Concept article Holy crap is the new infobox on that page wide. Isn't there a way to set the tabs at the bottom of the template so that a second row will start after 4-5 of them have been added? :I'm working on it. PDLC & Free Packs Could these not be included for vehicles like the Kitano PCPD Touge Sport & Hunter Extreme Hotrod......I mean as a small banner that could be placed along the bottom underneath it's variants to show which pack it belongs to. :I'm not quite sure what you're trying to say. :: Like this one on the right. Vehicle Variant Tabs Background It occurs to me that a slight tweak (if possible) should be made to set a background color that matches that of the rest of the infobox. It would make it look cleaner and more professional looking... Rappy? Any thoughts?